


Ecstacy Lies

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV Multiple, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Trans Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: An starved incubus slinks along the shadows of a bar looking for a good meal. luckily he finds one, a man that's just as starved as he is and tastes so good, like ice cold lemonade on a hot day and he isn't passing it up.





	Ecstacy Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShittyHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/gifts).



> A prompt given to me by @kinkwatchafterdark on tumblr
> 
> Monsters Mchanzo - your pick of fav monsters o 7 o
> 
> Enjoy!

The loud clack of the door locking echoed through the quiet hotel room as the two men walked in.

Moonlight casts dark shadows across the room as McCree turned to meet the other man crowding into his space. Callous hands slipped under his loose shirt and brushed across his skin. He hissed as they passed his sensitive sides, the sensation beyond enough to get him going. “Eager, Darlin’?” he chuckled as he touched his lips against the others neck. This man would be a damn good meal for him.

With a soft breath he pulled at the others aura, life essence drifting to the surface like a soft mist. With each kiss he pulled more and more into his mouth. It was intoxicating. Like a fine wine but more pure. It reminded him of clear skies and blooming trees. He felt a high coming on, clouding his head. As those hands found their way to his fly, he smiled and with a few strokes of shared grappling against cloth both men were skin to skin, fighting against their desperate touches to get to the bed.

He laid down on the silken sheets as the other man leaned in returning to kiss him. They kissed deep desperately clinging to each other, exploring. They pulled and pushed, taking, starved. The taste of the other was nearly too much, he chased each touch, each swipe of tongue. He realized he couldn’t keep back his moans, letting them flow out in a stream.

He couldn’t remember the last time feeding had been this good. Incubi usually took what they could get when they were as starved as Jesse was. Out on the town, slinking around in the shadows looking for a good ‘source’ to feed on and he’d gotten lucky with this fine piece. This right pretty Darlin’ that Lorded over him like he owned him. Like every inch of skin he kissed belonged to him.

His hair like ink spilling over his shoulders. Golden Eyes piercing like the bridge across his nose and his beard scratched against his skin just on the right side of painful and ‘Fuck’ he loved it. But, god damn the best part of it all was the flawless dragon tattoo that ran the length of his arm, showing off his carved muscle. Moving on his skin almost like it would come alive and devour him. He basked in the touch, in the way the other just drank him in. Sinfully close to how he drank his fill of the other.

Jesse’s wondering hands glide down to cup the others ass, kneading the firm muscle and moaning at the way he thrusts into his flushed cock, dripping and begging for touch between them.

“Can I have a name, Sugar?” He all but moaned out as the other saddled him, rubbing his arousal against him. With a lift of his hips he slid down onto Jesse’s length and both arched in pleasure as they connected. The slick gripping heat surrounding him was heavenly, otherworldly. And the moans that met his ears after he managed to pull back sent him shuddering. He knew he filled him up just right, stroking all the right places. 

The man leaned in, ghosting breath over his ear, “Hanzo” was all he said before he lifted up off of Jesse, pulling out til the tip was all that remained in.

The first thrust was ecstacy; Jesse thrust up meeting each movement of Hanzo’s hips. The glide, the feel was too good combined with the drunken fog of his mind. He reached his peak all too soon.

And as he came he hollered out, crying hard as he spilled into the other. When he came to he smiled at the fucked out face Hanzo shared. Happy to know the other enjoyed it just as much as he did.

As Hanzo finally came back to himself he pulled up and off the other, just then Jesse noticed the tail whipping out behind the other man. It was thin and black with a spade end much like his own. “Hot damn.”

Hanzo looked up, a bit confused at Jesse’s tone of voice, when he realized upon seeing Jesse drop his glamour. Jesse now sported two short horns on his forehead and a nice thin black tail. His eyes were a black and red and he had folded black wings on his back. Hanzo just huffed as he dropped his own glamour.

The two Incubi took each other in, silently laughing at their shared oblivion. “How’d I not realize this til now?” Jesse laughed a bit out loud at himself as Hanzo cuddled into his side.

“Perhaps for the same reason I didn’t notice. You were simply too irresistible. Hanzo leaned in and kissed him. “I wouldn’t be opposed to continuing this relationship.”

“Me either Darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3c I will add Hanzo's POV later.


End file.
